Letting go
by tardisblue18
Summary: As events out of his control affect his family, and his daughter strives for independance, can The Doctor keep them safe and prevent his biggest fear from coming true for a second time?


"She fell in love with the man from the stars"

The Doctor re-read the last line with mixed feelings, this women, Joan, had given everything to him, her love and friendship and most of all her trust and he had broken her heart by becoming The Doctor again, he had wondered what would have happened if the family of blood had not attacked, he assumed he would have never converted himself, used the chameleon arch and rewritten his entire biology to become human and the whole story would have never existed. He did sometimes imagine what it would be like living a normal human life, death, all the in-between. He let out a slow breath and snapped the book shut, that was in the past he had to focus on what was important in the here and now otherwise he would drive himself to insanity he knew that, it had happened before. He leant back and gazed up at the ceiling of his study, well, his main study, the one he spent the most time in, he had no idea how many study's were on the Tardis and he never felt the need to find out. This particular study had a hologram of the Grand Spiral Galaxy one of his many favourites, he liked the way there way always something new to spot even in the hologram, forever changing just the way he liked it. His thoughts were interrupted by a shudder and jolting from the Tardis, the familiar whirring sounds became louder and more strained. The Doctor sprang from his chair and rushed out of the study, whoever was messing with the console was going to be in for it.

…

There was a calm silence; only the faint hum of the Tardis could be heard. From far across the control room a door opened, a head poked around it looking around, after seeing there was no one in sight her lips curled into a devious smile and she rushed through the door excited but also careful not to make too much noise, she impatiently beckoned a second person who stood hesitant at the door. She hissed

"Come on! Quick!"

When he remained where he was shaking his head slightly, she sighed dramatically, strolled over and pulled him in.

"You know mum is working on her archaeology paper and dad is reading in the study they won't be out for hours, you know how they are"

The boy relaxed slightly at those words and even smiled towards his big sister, he knew she wouldn't lead him into any danger, only trouble. Amelia and Fredric headed towards the console Amelia's eyes gleamed with excitement, Fredric's filled with worry.

"Amy I'm not allowed in here, you're not allowed in here without dad or mum around supervising you"

Amelia looked at him exasperated

"Freddie I'm 16… I have looked into the Untempered Schism so I am more then capable of going into the control room unsupervised, you have a year to go until you have to go through that, I know that but I'm your supervisor ok?"

Freddie was still uncomfortable Amelia sighed again and said

"If we are caught I will take the blame alright?"

Freddie livened up after that. Amelia started to show him the basic controls taking delight in the fact she could be the teacher for a change rather then being treated like a child… A sudden jolt made her focus on what was happening in front of her, the Tardis was shuddering and jolting, Amelia looked over and saw Freddie by the main controls looking terrified. Amelia clung onto a rail as the Tardis gave another jolt making her way towards her brother trying to stay calm.

"Freddie, what's happened, what have you done?"

Freddie was too terrified to speak as he clung onto the console but he pointed towards the leaver he had accidently pulled, shit it wasn't a leaver she recognized, anything could be happening. Amelia immediately turned to her brother.

"Freddie, hold onto the rail and don't let go ok? I will handle it"

Freddie clutched onto the railing almost in tears. Amelia turned back towards the console racking her brains for a solution whilst trying to stop herself from being thrown halfway across the room, the jolting was getting worse and she knew if she didn't do something soon she would have more than her parents fury to deal with. The Tardis lurched sending Amelia flying onto the floor. Suddenly the jolting ceased, Amelia hauled herself up from the floor and immediately turned towards her brother, extending her hand towards him.

"You ok, Freddie?"

He took her hand and let her haul him up, Amelia checked him to make sure nothing was broken. He was still shaking. She smiled down at him, relieved.

"Hey, its fine no long term damage"

She pulled him into a tight hug. Someone cleared their throat behind them, Amelia whipped around to see The Doctor lift his hand off a leaver he had clearly pulled to stop the Tardis malfunctioning. He turned to face his children arms crossed and raised his eyebrow as he broke the silence.

"So, anyone care to explain?"


End file.
